


7. "I dreamed about you last night."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, this is sad, with DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so not sorry, but at the same time I kinda am.</p>
<p>Natasha deals with some heavy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. "I dreamed about you last night."

**Author's Note:**

> please yell at me in the comments if this made you feel things :)

7\. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**TW: Character death, implied suicide. (No graphic imagery).**

This got WAY more angsty than I intended. Oops. 

 

* * *

 

Click. 

_“If you dialed this number, you probably know who this voicemail belongs to. If you leave a message, there is a 70 percent chance I won’t get it for 3 months because I’m deaf and hate this stupid machine, so good luck!”_

“Hey Clint.” 

“It’s Tasha.”

“I know you probably won’t get this. Ever. But-”

_sigh_

“I can’t do this.” 

Click. 

* * *

 

Click.

“Hey Clint, it’s me again. It’s Tasha. Not that it matters, because-” 

Click.

* * *

 

Click. 

“It’s me. I wasn’t going to do this, but I couldn’t not, you know? _I miss you_. I fucking miss you, you fucking idiot.” 

“Why did you do this to us Clint?”

“Why didn’t you make it?” 

“They told me you would be ok.” 

“You told me you would be ok.” 

Click.

* * *

 

Click. 

“I dreamt about you last night.”

"You were okay, and we were in Budapest, again. Back where we got married the first time. We were getting married again, and it was beautiful.”

“Of course, halfway through, you turned into ash and it became a funeral.” 

“Everything sucks without you, Clint. Kate hasn’t left your old apartment since she found out. I found her with Lucky, wearing an old flannel of yours and curled up in your bed.” 

“We didn’t talk. I just joined them.”

“It’s not the same as sleeping next to you.”

“I miss you, dammit.” 

Click. 

 

* * *

 

Click.

“Hey buddy, it’s Steve. I didn’t even think of doing this until I looked at Natasha’s phone. Every call, every day, for the last 4 months has been to your phone.”

“I hope she made it to wherever you are, man. I hope she gets whatever she couldn’t get with us. I hope she gets it with you.”

“None of us blame her, not really. The last 4 months have been shit for her. It’s not the same without you. We can’t blame her for needing to be with you. The media is calling it a "heroic sacrifice”, saying that she “launched herself into oncoming army with no fear”, which is true. But it’s not the truth. The truth is, she was just waiting. Waiting to join you, wherever you are.“ 

"Kate’s devastated, but that’s to be expected. We’re keeping an eye on her, don’t worry. She won’t be okay, not really, but she’ll recover. We’ll take her in.” 

“That, uh, that dog of yours is something. Kate said he knew. Both with you and with Natasha. He freaked out and wouldn’t leave Kate alone. She talks to him, all the time. At least she’s got Lucky, right?”

“All right. I just wanted to offer well wishes to Natasha and to you, wherever you two are. The rest of us will get there one day, but you’ll excuse us if we take care of some stuff here first? We’ll watch out for Kate. And Lucky. See you soon, man.” 

Click. 

* * *

 


End file.
